


Inspiration

by theboldtypequotes



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboldtypequotes/pseuds/theboldtypequotes
Summary: Answering to the Prompt from tumblr: Flustered Adena





	Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was originally published to my tumblr: @theboldtypequotes in September of 2017.

    Kat walked through the door, tired after a long day of work. *click* *flash* Kat was greeted by the shutter and flash of a camera. Seeing Adena standing in front of the doorway, camera in hand. “Wha-? Hey! ” Kat said giggling while shielding her face from the lens. She walked up to Adena and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

  
     Adena looked down and her smile faded. “I’m trying to find inspiration for my photographs. My projects haven’t been receiving the same amount of attention than they were before. I don’t know what it is.”

     “I can fix that said Kat reaching for her phone to tweet about Adena’s latest project. “No no, I want to achieve this myself” said Adena, gently putting her hands over Kat’s arm.

  
     “I just can’t get any inspiration! It’s not coming to me at all! I don’t understand, maybe my creativity is just fading, maybe this is a sign telling me to go in a different direction. At the same time I don’t want to let you down knowing that my art is what led us to meet, I-“

  
     “Adena,” Kat interrupted. “Remember how when you were in Paris and couldn’t find any inspiration, remember what I said to you? I said that you are the most creative person I know and even though you may not feel inspired now, inspiration will find its way to you.”

  
      “I don’t know Kat, I haven’t had a creative block like this in years. Maybe it really is time for me to find something else.” Adena turned around, facing away from Kat to hide her from seeing the pain and frustration in her eyes.

  
     After a few moments of silence, she felt Kat’s long arms wrap around her waist, “Let me be your inspiration” Kat whispered, her curls sweeping the side of Adena’s neck, causing goosebumps to form on her arms. Kat turned Adena to face her and leaned into kiss her. Feeling like they could kiss forever, standing in the entranceway of their home, Kat broke the kiss and looked at Adena, greeted by the same sweet doe-eyed look that she fell in love with. Your art isn’t what made me fall for you Adena, it’s your personality, your charm, your passion….And that’s exactly what will lead you to further inspiration.  
This time, Adena leaned back into the kiss as they made their way to the couch, their kissing lasting deep into the night.


End file.
